Talk:Weekly Sets
Pocket Frogs crashes when I push the set button. Worked fine for the first weekly set, the the sign for a new set came back on monday (or tuesday) and since then the program crashes whenever I hit the setsbutton. Ihone version. Anyone else have this problem? Nannake Nannake: I have had the same problem! You're not alone. I just don't know who to talk to to fix it. It sucks though too because we're missing out on a huge potion/stamp opportunity :( any ideas? Nknknk-nklodian 02:59, November 19, 2010 (UTC) If you can get into the file system of whatever you're using, iPhone Explorer is a good program for this, there's a file called set.png in the Documents folder of the Poket Frogs app. If you delete that file, it'll work again. Bluemilkman 03:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Confirming that Bluemilkman's fix works great with no loss of information! Thanks so much! Tefrey 16:07, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for confirming that. One of the devs on the Touch Arcade forums also said it would work. He said they're working on a fix for it. It happens when the internet getsinturrupted or something, so they're going to make it check and make sure it's not corrupt in the next version. Bluemilkman 16:28, November 19, 2010 (UTC) This logs me out all the time now, and I don't like it Thanks so much Bluemilkman and Tefrey! It worked like a charm! Littlefish0216 19:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I started a second game in week 46 & colleges sets 46 & 47. How do I get set 45? Will I run a week behind my other game? Lazylion 19:48, December 1, 2010 (UTC)lazy lion Correction Oops! The message above was supposed to say "collected" not "colleges."Lazylion 19:55, December 1, 2010 (UTC)lazy lion Retrieve weekly set Is there any way to get back to weekly sets that you missed or unintentionally skipped? I didn't realize when I pressed "Get New Set" that I would lose the opportunity to complete the set I essentially "skipped". And I guess I took too long to complete one set so now I've missed another weekly set as well. Right now I'm missing week 47 and 49 and I would love the chance to be able to complete/collect them... Me too.... :( (user stefanc1982) Anyone find a way to do this? It says in the wiki here that it can be done, but I sure can't figure it out. (user mickiemck) unable to get weekly set 47 I've tried to fix the problem as suggested above - by downloading iphone explorer etc but when I go into the pocket frogs documents folder there is no set.png file :( There is an sd.png and a pd.png (which has a file size of 'B' which arouses my suspiscions somewhat) I don't know how to fix this now. have managed to find out which frogs i needed for the hawaiian sunset weekly set and have even bred them so just need to be able to get set 47 - please help! Lmp98 12:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Example Language ﻿ I recently added an example in the middle of the article about how long players can work on the weekly set. I think the language is akward and clunky, but I can't think of a better way to say it. I would appreciate some help with the wording while retaining the example. Thanks, DalekCaan1 19:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ unknown species The weekly sets look like fun to collect, but they seem to contain species that I never see, nor are they in the froggydex. How does one find those other frogs? 22:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC)doriandlinda What level are you? Most of the frogs in the sets are like Level 10-15. The reason they are not in your froggydex is because your froggydex only contains the species and colours you have uncovered and collected in your habitat. You can find them when you get to these higher levels from the frogmart, the pond, gifts...etc. - purpleroxx12 8:56 December 30, 2011. Some of the frogs are only available from the froggymart for potions, and you need to check daily. Other option is to go to the Frog Requests Forum and ask for the frog that you don't have. EvilMummy 12:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC)